Kakashi x Sai : The Awkward Boy
by SketchysAddiction
Summary: It sounds kind of like a crack pairing but I keep thinking about it so I decided to see how it goes. Sorry if it's bad, the first segment is going to be boring probably, please bear with me here! Anyway I present to you the kakashi x Sai fanfic: the awkward boy
1. Chapter 1

Kakashi was waiting at the training field for the newest member of his team to show up.

"Hello Kakashi-sensi, please excuse my tardiness." the black haired boy stated while blushing.

"If you keep this up, It'll make me look like I am actually showing up on time." the white fang chuckled, "Did you learn anything new with that book?" Kakashi's head nudged in the direction of Sai's left hand, which was holding Make Out Tactics.

"I'm actually a bit confused about something, Sensi." Sai stuttered while handing the book back to his teacher.

Kakashi raised his visible brow.

"Well, spit it out then and I'll try my best to assist you in this dilemma."

As the man's sentence was finish, the boy's face turned red.

"Well, um, I just don't think-" he cut his sentence off to avoid eye contact with the man standing in front of him. "girls do it for me."

Kakashi's pupil widened at the statement, he figured something else was troubling the boy- no, he knew exactly what else was troubling the boy. "Sai-" the White Fang stated while crouching in the view of the boy "sometimes it takes a really special person to determine what the concept of love is, sometimes love isn't heterosexual. But whatever the case is, you are a member of my team and I know you just recently joined but I will hold no prejudices against you."

Tears began to form in the boy's eyes from the sheer acceptance of the man's words. He urged himself to speak more even though his sentence would be choked up on emotion, which was something the boy was not used to. "But what if I am unable to confess my love for-"

"Sai!" the man harshly stopped the boy 's sentence which paralyzed the boy with the fear of immediate rejection. "I know what you are getting at..." the man trailed off of his sentence as he began to move his right arm which was occupied with Make Out Tactics.

The boy was nervous, and shut his eyes as he heard Kakashi's book hit the soft ground, he figured the man was going to punch him in the face for thinking that the man was an option for him. Now things would be even more awkward for his team. 'why is it this complicated for me' the awkward boy thought to himself in darkness. Then something soft pressed against his lips.

The boy opened his eyes only to find out that the man he was confessing his love to, was kissing him. Yes. Kissing him, Sai glanced at the man's exposed face which made the boy melt.

Just as the realization occurred within the boy, the White Fang broke his kiss off, quickly lifting his doubled layered mask up with his right hand.

"I can't believe you were going confess your feelings straight up to me like that." the man calmly stated.

The boy was now a brighter shade of red. "But how did you know?" he mumbled with a little embarrassment.

"Body language, Sai. I'm sorry you had to wait this long but I wanted you to at least try to confess first, just to see how you would approach the situation." The man teased

"Wait does this mean you were testing me!" Sai tried to show aggressiveness but came out just as confusion.

"In a way, yes. Yes I was. Don't worry about it though, you passed." the man let out a smirk which was barely noticeable underneath his mask.

Sai stared into the exposed eye of the man, then his legs filled with jello and forced him to the ground and onto Kakashi. "Sorry I did not mean to lose my balance." the boy uttered while trying to get off of the man's body, only to figure out that he was now being forced to stay down in the same position by the man. Sai looked into his eye again and the man began to speak. "I'll put this bluntly, so it'll be easier to understand." Kakashi's firm words made Sai swallow. " I also have feelings for you as well." he smiled and let out a little chuckle.

The boy could not believe his ears when the man finished his statement and squirmed free of the man's grasp. He stood up and stared at the man.

"No, you're just trying something different like the book says to do!" Sai yelled while pointing at that stupid book.

Kakashi angled his head towards the boy while reaching for his book.

"I'm going to let you think about this situation, I'll see you later." The man stood up and pecked the boy on the cheek, which felt odd since it was a kiss through a mask. But before the boy could protest the man had vanished.

Sai gulped again and sat straight down where he stood. The man of his dreams basically confessed to him before he got the chance to say a thing. 'Am I that obvious' sai frowned to himself. 'who does he think he is making a fool out of me, this doesn't make any sense I thought Kakashi was into women, which is why that perv read those books, but still he said he liked me' Sai thought to himself more, 'he's just trying something different probably, he's going to use me and my feelings!' he yelled within himself, but still the boy felt that he was trying to lie to himself to make the situation easier to solve. He picked himself up and began walking home, replaying the scene in his head several times.

**~so I know not as raunchy as I wanted it to be, but I wanted to at least save it for the next chapter. I would like to have opinions on it, I just hope it's not that bad to others.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sai walked with his head down low and with a face of sad confusion. He thought about going to the library and maybe try to decipher his feelings through a book. The boy sighed as he remembered Sakura telling him that books can't solve everything and that he should try experiencing and figuring stuff out by himself or by asking a friend. Naruto could be an option to ask, he's been hanging out with Sasuke ever since he finally returned to the village and he was sure that Naruto had more than a friendly bond with the Uchiha. Before Sai could make his decision he heard the Naruto shout his name.

"SAI!" the blond shouted while jogging in his direction with a concerned face.

"What up, Naruto?" Sai turned his emotions off and gave the shouting boy one of his famous fake smiles.

"Did something happen to you?" Naruto curiously questioned the boy who was now in front of him. Sai glanced down at his feet, a little surprised at the question, but maybe this could be the time to ask for advice.

"Naruto? How do you tell if someone has feelings for you?" The black haired boy asked while his face was becoming a red hue.

"Oh, is that what's bothering you?" Naruto snickered which made Sai blush even more. "Well Sai, I can't really give you a clear answer, I kinda had a love hate relationship going for a while but now we've worked things out." now Naruto was blushing.

"Are you referring to Sasuke?" Sai simply asked, but as those words escaped his mouth a firm hand harshly covered it.

"Sai! Shh don't say that shit so loudly!" Naruto looked at their surroundings to make sure it was not heard and finally lowered his hand off Sai's mouth when it felt safe. "Yeah I was, but don't you dare go spreading it around or else I'll kick your ass!" Naruto whispered his threat.

"I promise I will not do such a thing, but Naruto can I ask a question?" Sai asked while lightly scratching his cheek to ease the tension. Naruto nodded.  
"How do you know he loves you?" The question made Naruto reminisce about the times Sasuke and him had together and he finally found a suitable answer.  
"Sai, When those feelings are there you can tell, but sometimes you have to pry a little bit and work really hard to get those feelings out of that certain someone, but it'll be worth it. But sorry, I have to cut this short, it's getting late and I promised Iruka some Ramen." With that said Naruto headed in the direction of Ichiraku.

"Thank you, Naruto!" Sai shouted with a little more confidence. Sai started sprinting for his apartment, he had a better idea what to do about Kakashi. He made it to his apartment in no time, and began to search his pockets for his keys, only to realize the keys were absent. Sai's eyes widened, could he have dropped them when he encountered Kakashi? Or did he just forget them today? He thought he could remember locking the door but that seemed so long ago. The boy reached for the handle and was relieved when he discovered the door had been unlocked. He barged in and immediately kicked his shoes off while flicking on the light, which revealed a well kept apartment besides the art supplies that were usually haphazardly spread around near his easel. He placed his bags and gear on the counter and that's when he heard a sharp metallic jingle and then a smooth sexy voice.

"It appears you dropped these at the training field, I decided to come here and personally return them." The man stated while sitting on Sai's couch. The boy slowly turned around to confirm that the identity of the man was Kakashi.

"Kakashi, I do have feelings for you!" Sai blurted out instead of thanking the man for his kind deed. Kakashi was a little surprised at the outburst but after registering it the man began to smile which caused him to close his eye.

"It means so much more when I can actually heat it from-" his sentence was cut short when his mask was pulled down and was replaced by a shy kiss that belonged to the boy who was now straddling the man. The gesture made Kakashi assert his dominance by forcing his tongue into the boy's mouth only to be battled by the younger boy. They each explored each others caverns until Sai dislodged himself in order to get some air. A stream of saliva trickled down the side of his mouth while breathing heavily.

"So you are actually learning and applying what you read?' Kakashi teased as he raised his left hand to Sai's face to wipe away the trail on the boy's face. The boy just smiled, but it wasn't his fake one, which urged Kakashi to grab the boy and gently placed him on his back. Then he proceeded to slowly travel up Sai's shirt with his left hand. The boy gasped as his nipple was being softly rubbed by a calloused hands. Kakashi unzipped the boy's shirt halfway with his free hand exposing the boy's neck. Kakashi then proceeded to search for his lover's sweet spot. Goosebumps plagued the boy when he found it. Kakashi sucked and nipped at the spot a few times which made Sai cover his mouth to avoid moaning. After noticing this, the silver haired man stopped.

"You don't want me to hear you, huh?" the man smiled as he lowered his position on the boy. "Try resisting this." he unbuttoned the boy's pants and grabbed both layers and pulled them down just enough to reveal Sai's erect member. Before Kakashi could comment, the boy covered himself with both hands and protested "Please, don't. It's too embarrassing." the flustered boy stated. The man ignored his demand and grabbed the boy's wrist and forced his hands out of the way before easily devouring Sai's length.  
The boy let out a melody of moans and dug his nails into his couch. The moans got louder and the boy's breathing increased as the man pumped the shaft into his mouth rapidly.  
A longer moan signaled the boy's climax. The man swallowed after releasing the boy's member. "You were holding out pretty well." The man teased again while pulling the boys layers back up. The man leaned closer to Sai's chest to zip up his shirt which caused the boy great confusion.

"Did I do something wrong?" the boy nervously questioned as he saw the man get off the couch which made his concern grow.

"No, you did not. You did very well." the man smiled and leaned down for a kiss but Sai turned away and brought his attention to Kakashi's member. "What about me pleasing you?" Sai rubbed the man's tent with his right hand. The man almost gave into the boy's gesture but stopped himself by grabbing the boys hand. "Tonight was all about pleasing you and pacing ourselves." The man stated. Which made the boy feel guilty. "Oh and your keys ended up falling down on the carpet, just to let you know." the man added while pointing.

"Why does it sound like you're leaving?" the boy asked with concern.

"Because I am, I have to file reports early in the morning, but I'll drop by sometime tomorrow if you're home." The man leaned down and kissed the boy one last time before leaving him alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi made it to his residence and swung the door open, only to slam it shut. He let out a sigh and palmed his face. 'So much for just making out with him.' He thought to himself with a guilty conscience recalling how he so easily gave into the cute boy. The man looked down to see his still erected member bulging through his pants. In that instant he also recalled Sai's gentle touch, which urged Kakashi to slip his hand down to unbutton his pants. "Damn, I should get rid of this before heading to bed." The man said out loud while stroking his lengthy shaft. "He's lucky I resisted when I did." He then imagined what could have happened. The boy would had revealed the man's long shaft and would have attempted to deep throat all of its inches. He would gag a little bit and then resume licking. Kakashi started stroking faster to the fantasy and before he could imagine what would have happened next he blew his load over the floor. "Fuck! It was just starting to get good." The man said with disappointment while his length softened. He pulled his pants up and searched for a towel to clean up the mess he left behind. After he cleaned it up he headed for his bed and drifted off in a relaxed state.

Sunlight shined on Sai's face, he opened his eyes only to figure out that he had fallen asleep on his couch after Kakashi had left him last night. Sai then thought of the way Kakashi denied him before leaving. He had stated that the night was only about pleasing him but Sai felt like something was off. The boy got up to exchange his pair of clothes. He found a clean set and headed for his bathroom. He stripped of his shirt revealing his naked pale skin but just below his neck and collar bone was a small bruise. The boy blushed and remembered how it got there. Shaking his head to avoid the distraction he swiped on some deodorant and proceeding to dress himself. He grabbed all his gear  
and headed out the door, making sure to lock it and place his keys in one of his pockets.

He walked to a nearby general store to pick up something to eat before heading to the training fields. The boy opened the door and began to search the aisles, only to find a familiar blond struggling to hold groceries. Just as he noticed his teammate and before they could greet each other some of the items lost balance and began to tumble to the floor. Sai quickly caught a tin can of cinnamon and a loaf of bread. "That was a close one." he smiled turning his attention to Naruto. "What are you doing up this early in the morning anyway?" Sai questioned as the blond repositioned the remaining items.

"Well if you want to know I promised to make Sasuke breakfast to celebrate his one year anniversary of being home." Naruto spat out staring at the contents in his hands, trying to remember what else he needed. "Let's see I have milk, syrup, eggs-" Naruto looked over at Sai before ending his sentence "bread and cinnamon. I think that about covers it."  
"So you're making french toast?" Sai questioned the boy again.  
"Yeah it's one of his favorites, so I figured it was suitable for this occasion." Naruto chuckled. Sai looked at his teammate and took note of three small bruises below his left ear. Which urged the boy to ask a more personal question, "What does it mean when your partner only satisfies you and then leaves?" Sai had a serious face but was blushing.  
"Where in the hell did that question come from?" Naruto quickly responded with an unsettling tone.

"Sorry, Naruto. It just happened to me and I was confused about the situation." Sai said looking down. The blonds uneasiness went away and he gave Sai a more serious look.  
"Hmm, it sounds to me that you are being teased, I've been through those situations quite a lot." Naruto giggled, disarming the seriousness of his statement.

"Teased? Well then how do I change that?" Sai frowned. Naruto then began smiling  
"You fight fire with fire, at least that's what works for me." The black haired boy's eyes widened at his response. "Of course! That makes perfect sense!" Sai smiled.  
"Hell yeah it does, Sai can you bring that stuff to the cash register so I can pay for it?" Naruto asked. Sai answered his question by walking with him to the register. "There you go, Naruto. I'm going to get going though." he said while placing the two items on the counter and heading out the door forgetting the whole reason why he came to the store in the first place.

Sai began running towards Kakashi's residence hoping the man was still sleeping. He got to the door and did not hear movement. He slowing turned the handle to test if it was unlocked. It was. He then reached into his bag to bring out his brush and scroll. He painted two snakes and one mouse. "Ninja Art, Super Beast Scroll." The three figures sprung off the scroll and slipped under the door, fully aware of the caster's intentions.  
They found their way to the target, the snakes began coiling themselves around each of Kakashi's wrists and then clamped to the nearby bed posts. The man was unaware because he was still in a deep sleep. The mouse scurried back to Sai, letting him know that the deed was completed. Sai slowly snuck into the sunlit building. He looked around noticing all of the exercising and training equipment that ranged from dumbbells to various mechanisms. He then proceeded to slowly take off his shoes and his other gear until all that was left was his shirt. He then unzipped it, revealing his pale skin. He placed his shirt gently on the rest of his stuff. The boy then found his way to his lover's room, who was still soundly asleep. He smiled at the sight. A blanket was halfway on the man's body, which exposed his pectoral muscles and the beginning of the man's finally toned abs. But what really caught the boy's attention was seeing all of the skin at once including the man's neck and face. The man began to move as he was being admired unknowingly.

"Are you going to wake up anytime soon?" Sai stared, hoping his voice would rouse the man. Kakashi's eyes fluttered wide open. "Sai! What are you doing in my room!?" That's when the man noticed his hands were bound. "I think this is called teasing." the boy smiled as he bent down to lick the man's soft lips. Kakashi's eyes widened as he opened his mouth to mingle with the boy's, but before he could Sai pulled away. "Well it looks like you are going to enjoy this." Sai said while caressing the man's scarred face. He then nuzzled in the right side of the man's neck, he proceeded to nibble and suck the soft flesh just below the man's jaw line. Kakashi moaned almost immediately. Satisfied about the man's response the boy pulled away, exposing the small mark. "Please let me kiss you." The man's sweet beg through Sai off guard and tempted him to give into his request.  
"I don't think I will." The boy smiled gaining his composure back and while positioning himself between his lover's thighs which began to tense up. Kakashi knew what was coming, and did not even make an attempt to free himself. The boy palmed the man's package through the fabric, he was already erect. "So you do enjoy this." Sai exclaimed before quickly removing the man's layers. Kakashi blushed in embarrassment, not for the reason that he was exposed but for the reason that Sai was basically dominating over him.  
"Whoa, well aren't you rather big. Bigger than I expected." Sai said while running a finger from base to tip. Kakashi moaned again, his member began to painfully pulse, begging for more attention. "Please let me kiss you." the man asked the same question again but this time more desperate. Sai smiled. "Okay I'll give in to your request." but before the boy climbed up to the man's face he licked the pulsing member from base to tip. "Ahh." Kakashi moaned louder. The boy then reached the man's face, their hot bodies now pressed against each other. Sai wrapped his hands around his neck and began kissing him. Kakashi took advantage of the situation and forcefully maneuvered his tongue into Sai's mouth in order to claim a shred of dominance. They battled each other for minutes, Kakashi pouted as Sai finally broke off and leaned back down towards the man's erection. "Now it's my turn to please you this way." but before the boy could go to work a harsh pounding at the front door sounded.

"Kakashi! Get up already, Lady Tsunade needs you to file those reports!" a overly enthusiastic voice shouted. Sai froze with fear as the pounds continue.  
"Sai! Hurry up and release me from this jutsu." the man protested, his words unfroze the boy. "Release!" The snakes that shackled Kakashi fell into pools of ink. Kakashi bolted straight up and acquired his pants he then tucked his erection up into the waist line so it wasn't as noticeable. He and Sai hurried to the door, Sai attempting to get his gear and sneak out of one of Kakashi's windows. There was no time for that, the door began to open and they were faced with no other than Kakashi's rivil, Guy. "I'm coming in to force your lazy-" The man's words stopped upon spotting the two shirtless men standing in front of him. "Guy!" Kakashi yelled while he began turning red. Guy raised an eyebrow, "Wait a second, you two were-" Guy stopped mid sentence, glancing around the room. Sai was now turning redder than Kakashi. "Training this early in the morning!? Kakashi that kinda youthful spirit will keep the two of us young!" Guy smiled while posing. This gave the two men to regain their composures. "Well, I hate to cut this session short, but Kakashi those reports are due today." Guy stated. During the time Guy was posing and ranting about Kakashi, Sai managed to throw his shirt on and gather his things. "Yeah, I should probably get to that, tell Lady Tsunade that I'll be down shortly." Kakashi calmly stated. "Alright I will do that for you, as long as you promise me a race around the village as soon as you get that done!" Guy offered. "Fine, I'll come find you as soon as I've turned them in. "You, my good friend have got yourself a deal." the man slammed the door shut, leaving the two men alone.

"That could have gone worse." Kakashi sighed. "but where were we?" Kakashi then looked in Sai's direction. Sai glanced and saw the sheer lust in the man's eyes as he drew closer. "Actually Kakashi, I think you should get that work done." Sai stated avoiding the man's grab. He reached for the door handle, "but you should come around my house later tonight." the boy smiled as he opened the door. "We can continue it then." The boy shut the door lightly, barely latching it.

"Son of a bitch." Kakashi exclaimed after realizing the boy's teasing efforts worked on him after all. He then went back to his room to find the rest of his clothing. His erection that was pressed against his stomach had softened under the circumstance and allowed Kakashi to get a move on with those damn reports.


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi made it to the Hokage's mansion in no time at all, he had a few words with the Hokage and attempted to make up some bullshit excuse to why the documents were turned in so late. "Shut up, Kakashi. I do not want to hear anymore excuses. Next time the reports better be turned in immediately! I'll get call you when I need you for another mission! You are dismissed!" after Lady Tsunade's barking was completed the silver haired man wasted no time scurrying out of the door.

"Jeez, I have got to stop making her angry." the man sighed while walking down the steps that lead up to the mansion. He looked off into the distance and noticed a familiar green jumpsuit running to the end of the stairs. "That's right, I promised him a race didn't I?" the man let out an even heavier sigh than before.

"Kakashi! Hurry up down!" Guy screamed impatiently waiting at the bottom of the stairs for his rival. The Silver Fang slowly strutted down the stairs uninfluenced by the man's shouts. He finally made it to Guy. "Alright, Kakashi! Are you readying to be defeating my the Green Beast again!" the green jumpsuit wearer began swaying his hips back in forth in a flamboyant fashion which made the Silver Fang a bit queasy. "Oh hey, let's make things a little more interesting this time around!" the man blurted out and stopped rocking his hips. Kakashi raised a brow. "How about whoever wins gets to ask the other one a unrestricted question?" Guy smiled.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with." the Silver Fang responded with sheer apathy.  
Both of the men got into their starting positions and began taking off. Guy was just a few feet ahead when he decided to release the gate of opening which increased the man's speed drastically, Kakashi decided to do the same. The two men circled the village in no time and were closing in on the finish line. Kakashi was just a few inches behind is rival when the race finally ended. Guy let out some hysterical laughs while wiping away the sweat on his forehead.

"Well, Kakashi. Looks like I've beaten you again!" the man said mockingly.  
"I guess you have, now what's your question?" the Silver Fang said at ease figuring the question was going to be a senseless one. Guy's facial expression turned serious as he faced Kakashi. "What were you and Sai really doing this morning?" the man let out his heart dropping question but before he could respond Guy continued on "I may have acted oblivious but I did that to avoid anymore awkwardness. You don't just take your mask off for anything and I saw a hickey on your neck and his." Guy ended his sentence and waited for a response.

"Okay, Okay. You caught me, Sai and I, kinda have a thing going on right now." Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Guy lifted his caterpillar eyebrows, "So, are you two…in love?" the man asked another question. Kakashi grew uneasy this time and didn't answer. "Oh, I see. It's like that. Well good luck to you, and I won't let the cat out of the bag." Guy said while darting off.

Kakashi started walking but was in deep contemplation, 'Am I in love?' he then thought of the way the boy made him feel which cause his stomach to tighten. 'Heh I guess I am.' The man began to think about how he had never actually admitted to the boy, sure he said he had feelings for him, but he never said the L word to him. Then he remembered how he took the boy's keys from him at the training field without him knowing, just to sneak into the boy's apartment. Guilt began to accumulate as he also remembered Sai's frustration when he accused him of 'just trying something new'. He was never really completely honest with the boy. The guiltiness now flooded over. "I need to tell him the truth."

Sai looked at the clock on his wall. "Nine thirty." the boy said to himself, he then glanced out his window, it was completely dark outside. "Maybe he isn't going to show up after all." Sai frowned at the thought but before he could wallow in his self pity he heard a knock at his door. His heart fluttered as he rushed to answer it. "Hello, I was afraid you weren't going to show up." the boy said with a smile. Kakashi stepped in as the door closed behind him. Sai lifted his hand to the man's mask in an attempted to remove it, a hard clench at his wrist stopped him from doing so. The boy looked at the man with confusion. "Sai, I need to tell you three things before we get into that." Kakashi stated releasing the boy's wrist. "What are they?" the eyes of the boy were fixed the exposed eye. "First off, you didn't drop your keys the other day, I took them from you." the man's voice was filled with sorrow. "I know." the boy smiled. "How did you know that?" Kakashi questioned quickly. "You left before I did and made it to my house before I did. It was actually quite obvious. I figured it out the next day though." the boy let out a little chuckle. "Well I guess you are a smart one, I should have figured you had already figured that one out, but not this next one. The reason why I read those books…is for a cover up, if girls see me read it they get disgusted by me, and stay away." Kakashi finished waiting to see how the boy would respond. "Oh, you had me fooled on that one, so what's the third thing?" Sai curiously questioned.

"The third thing, well this isn't easy to say but…" the man made sure to look directly at the boy before continuing on "I love you." The words seem to roll off of Kakashi's tongue and wrap sweetly around the boy. He responded by embracing the man and then removing his mask with his teeth. The man wrapped his arms around the boy and both of them fired into a passionate kiss. Their tongues were battling for dominance once again but the man seemed to be winning. Sai grabbed the man's headband and threw it to the ground and then broke the kiss off prematurely. "I want to go all the way with you." the boy confessed while blushing. "My room's this way." The boy grabbed the man's hand and lead him to his bed. "Please take your shirt and vest off and sit down." he requested when they got near the bed. Kakashi did just that without hesitation. When he finally did sit down Sai had removed his own shirt and was now between the man's legs. "I never got to return the favor." The boy quickly stripped off the man's pants and boxers. The assertiveness off this action made Kakashi blush. Sai wasted no time teasing the man, instead he grabbed the man's fully erect member and began stroking it rapidly. Kakashi slightly arched his back but kept his eyes on the boy who was now moving his mouth close to the tip of his member. "The size still amazes me." Sai stated just before swallowing half of Kakashi's dick. He bobbed up and down, causing the man to let out manly moans. The man already felt the urge to release, but before he gave in he pushed the boy back. "But I wanted to make you cum." the boy pouted as he tried to get back at Kakashi which resulted in the man pulling away. "You will, just not right now. It's my turn." The man jumped at him and turned him around and lightly placed his back on the bed. Kakashi looked at the boy's pale chest and searched for the mark he had left on him earlier. "There it is!" the Silver haired man moved forward to nibble and suck on the Sai's sweet spot. "Ahhh" the boy moaned with pleasure.

Kakashi felt a twitch in the boy's pants. The man lowered himself and began unbuttoning them. Sai didn't stop him this time. The boy's member bounced up as the layers were pulled off. Kakashi wasted no time and began pleasing Sai. He swallowed the dick and began bobbing up and down slowly he continued this for a minute or so before looking up at a panting and moaning Sai. His eyes were squinted shut and that's when Kakashi came to the conclusion that he was holding it in. He released the boy's smaller member and looked around for his pants. Sai opened his eyes "What are you doing, don't tell me we are already done!" he pouted. "We're not done." Kakashi responded while fishing a bottle of lotion out of his pants "I just wanted to make sure I could get rid of as much pain as possible, for the both of us." The man squirted a decent amount into his left palm. Sai watched the man as he proceeded to coat to fingers on his right hand. "Are you sure you are ready for this." Kakashi questioned Sai. He swallowed before nodding his head. Kakashi circled around the boy's entrance and then slowly pushed a finger in.  
Sai's eyes widened at the intrusion and then rested. It felt odd but nice at the same time, then another finger slipped in and added slight discomfort. Kakashi slowly buried his fingers into the boy making sure he was well adjusted before moving and twitching them inside. The boy's moans sounded more pleasurable as he rubbed against the prostate almost making Sai climax. Kakashi withdrew his fingers and lubbed up his shaft with the lotion. "You should be nice and prepared for this, are you ready." Kakashi concernly questioned while stroking his length. "Yes, Kakashi" the boy answered. The man positioned himself at Sai's entrance and slowly pushed into the tight ring. Moans mixed with pain and pleasure escaped the boy as Kakashi's length slipped in. It stopped halfway.  
Sai leaned up at Kakashi "I know that's not all." the boy said in a scolding manner.  
"I have to let you get used to it." the man said politely. The fiery hold began to expand with Kakashi's length and he thrusted the rest in hitting the boy's prostate with force.  
"Ah! Thrust more Kakashi." Sai begged. The man did just that, he thrusted slower, faster and then harder which made a melody of moans and groans between the two. Sai's hole began to constrict and Kakashi knew what was coming so he thrusted a few more times and as the boy climaxed all over his own stomach, Kakashi blew his load into the boy.  
The man pulled out and began licking the cum off of the boy's stomach, making sure to clean him up a little before collapsing on his body and kissing him. Sai let out one last moan as he felt hot liquid ooze out of his hole. Kakashi positioned himself beside the boy and wrapped an arm around him. Sai then put a hand on the man's chest and looked up at him. "That wasn't too bad, but I do have one thing to say to you." Sai whispered exhausted. "And what would that be?" Kakashi raised a brow. "I love you too, Kakashi." the boy smiled and the two men drifted off into sleep.

**~So that's the last chapter of this story, but I will be writing a SasuNaru fic and it will feature a few scenes with this lovely couple. I hope you guys enjoyed this story at least!**


End file.
